The Irony of All
by cidd-chan
Summary: Seifer is drunk and Roxas is high. two have a conversation about irony. a songficish RR 3


Hi Its been awhile!

This is song was introduced to me by my friend and her sister. she told me that it will make a very funny AMV but they dont know how to. so i say to all who read this who know how or who can make an AMV give it a shot.

Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts and characters or game.

enjoy!

* * *

Hello, hello. my names Seifer and Im a law abider  
Theres nothing I like more than getting fired up on beer  
And when the weekends here I to exercise my right to get paralytic and fight  
Good bloke fairly  
But I get well leery when geezers look at me funny  
Bounce em round like bunnies  
Im likely to cause mischief  
Good clean grief you must believe and I aint no thief.  
Law abiding and all, all legal.  
And who cares about my liver when it feels good  
what you need is some real manhood.  
Rasher rasher barney and kasha putting peoples backs up.  
Public disorder, Ill give you public disorder.  
I down eight pints and run all over the place  
Spit in the face of an officer  
See if that bothers you cause I never broke a law in my life  
Someday Im gonna settle down with a wife  
Come on lads lets have another fight 

Eh hello. my names Roxas and Im a criminal,  
In the eyes of society I need to be in jail  
For the choice of herbs I inhale.  
This aint no wholesale operation  
Just a few eighths and some playstations mys vocation  
I pose a threat to the nation  
And down the station the police hold no patients  
Lets talk space and time  
I like to get deep sometimes and think about einstein  
And Carl Young and old kung fu movies I like to see  
Pass the hydrator please inhale  
Yeah Im floating on thin air.  
Going to Amsterdam in the new year - top gear there  
Cause I take pride in my hobby  
Home made bongs using my engineering degree  
Dear Leaders, please legalise weed for these reasons.

Seifer  
Like I was saying to him.  
I told him: top with me and you wont leave.  
So I smacked him in the head and downed another carling  
Bada bada bing for the lads night.  
Mad fight, his faces a sad sight.  
Vodka and Snake Bite.  
Going on like a right geez, hes a twat,  
Shouldnt have looked at me like that.  
Anyway Im an upstanding citizen  
If a war came along Id be on the front line with em.  
Cant stand crime either them hooligans on heroin.  
Drugs and criminals those thugs on the penny coloured will be the downfall of society  
Ive got all the anger pent up inside of me.

R)You know I dont see why I should be the criminal  
How can something with no recorded fatalities be illegal  
And how many deaths are there per year from alcohol  
I just completed gran tourismo on the hardest setting  
We pose no threat on my settee  
Ooh the pizzas here will someone let him in please  
We didnt order chicken, not a problem well pick it out  
I doubt they meant to mess us about  
After all were all adults not louts.  
As I was saying, were friendly peaceful people  
Were not the ones out there causing trouble.  
We just sit in this hazy bubble with our quarters  
Discussing how beautiful Gail Porter is.  
MTV, BBC 2, Channel 4 is on until six in the morning.  
Then at six in the morning the sun dawns and its my bedtime.

S)Causing trouble, your stinking rabble  
Boys saying Im the lad whos spoiling it  
Youre on drugs it really bugs me when people try and tell me Im a thug  
Just for getting drunk  
I like getting drunk  
Cause Im an upstanding citizen  
If a war came along Id be on the front line with em.

R)Now Seifer youre repeating yourself  
But thats okay drunk people cant help that.  
A chemical reaction happens inside your brain causes you to forget what youre saying.

S)What. I know exactly what Im saying  
Im perfectly sane  
You stinking student lameo  
Go get a job and stop robbing us of our taxes.

R)Err, well actually according to research  
Government funding for further education pales in insignificance  
When compared to how much they spend on repairing  
Leery drunk people at the weekend  
In casualty wards all over the land.

S)Why you cheeky little swine come here  
Im gonna batter you. come here.

* * *

Hope You liked it. note if any of you readers who are AMV makers and are willing to make an AMV to this song its called The Irony of All by The Streets.) ) 


End file.
